ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Computeropolis/Trivia
Cultural references *"Computeropolis" is a play on the word "metropolis", which refers to the capital or chief city of a country or region. Cameos * One of the computer games Peri played during his childhood has a icon of Mobo from Universal Animation's next film Me & Mobo. Although Me & Mobo was released two years after Computeropolis, development of Me & Mobo was well underway. Trivia * This is Universal Pictures' second fully CGI animated film, after M&M's The Movie in 1996. * This is the first Universal Animation Studios film to be released in July. * The second Universal Animation Studios film of 2000s to be produced in a 1.85:1 aspect ratio, after Mistress Masham's Repose. * The third Universal Animation Studios film of 2000s to be rated PG by the MPAA, after Mistress Masham's Repose and Magina. * The fourth Universal's animated film of 2000s to be produced in a 1.85:1 aspect ratio, after Mistress Masham's Repose, Momo: The Conquest of Time and The Gabriel Garza Movie. * The fifth Universal's animated film of 2000s to be rated PG by the MPAA, after Mistress Masham's Repose, Momo: The Conquest of Time, The Gabriel Garza Movie and Magina. * This is John Debney and Heitor Pereira's second collaboration following 2001's Spy Kids. * William Shatner and David Hyde Pierce previously co-starred in the 2001 Warner Bros. film ''Osmosis Jones''. * Kelsey Grammer and Jodi Benson previously co-starred in the 1999 Pixar film ''Toy Story 2''. * Kelsey Grammer and Jennifer Tilly previously co-starred in the 1999 Fox Animation Studios direct-to-video animated film Bartok the Magnificent. * Some of the ideas in the sequels were intended to be in this film but were scrapped and used later. * While critics did give the film positive reviews, the audience loved the film even more. * The film was a huge blockbuster success, making $687 million on its $80 million budget. * Was the fourth highest-grossing film of 2004, as well as the second highest-grossing animated film of that year behind Shrek 2. * Is the highest-rated Computeropolis film with a 90% on Rotten Tomatoes and a 76 on Metacritic. * Often considered to be the best Computeropolis film. * The film's massive success helped launch Universal Animation into a successful (computer) animation studio. * Many love this film for its concept and its well-written and likable characters. * The film's success helped many fans grant a fanbase. * The filmmakers originally planned to have some Universal characters and non-Universal (outside) characters from every other popular cartoon and video game series (including The Simpsons, Mickey Mouse, Looney Tunes, Super Mario, Sesame Street, The Muppets, Sonic the Hedgehog, Peanuts, Scooby-Doo, Pac-Man, Garfield, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Powerpuff Girls, The Flintstones, etc.) to appear in this film (a la Who Framed Roger Rabbit) since they're usually on the internet sometimes, but the idea was scrapped due to copyright issues and because the filmmakers thought it was not a very good idea to throw overused copyrighted characters in an original animated film. ** Ironically, that idea was later used 14 years later in the fourth film, Computeropolis: The Deep Web. * Development began in 1998 with an original release slated for 2003. When Magina got delayed from its November 22, 2002 to July 2, 2003 release date, this movie was also pushed back by a year. Magina was later released on September 19, 2003. * The film was originally going to be much longer, but it was shortened due to script issues. * Gingo promoted the film with commercials for the sweepstakes in 2004, and the ''Computeropolis'' video game was the prize. The sweepstakes was at Gingo.com, but later expired on July 5, 2004. * Jesse McCartney's first animated film. * Shia LaBeouf was considered for the role of Peri Dazz. * Jesse McCartney finished recording his role as Peri for the film on December 9, 2003 when he was a teenager, being just 16 years old. This means that Peri's voice is a little bit high-pitched in this film. * The idea for Computeropolis was originally intended to be used for either a video game or an animated television series, but it ended up being a CGI animated film instead. * Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jodi Benson and Jennifer Tilly each did voice work at Pixar. * This is Jennifer Tilly's second 2004 animated film, following Home on the Range, which was released three months before Computeropolis. Goofs Coming soon! Category:Trivia Category:Computeropolis